


Истина в вине

by KameliaBronx



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameliaBronx/pseuds/KameliaBronx
Summary: Во времена четырёхсотлетнего мира правители Дортониона всегда были настороже, удерживая первый рубеж обороны перед Морготом.Но была у лорда Дортониона одна слабость, при виде которой он напрочь забывал обо всех стратегиях и предосторожностях.
Relationships: Angrod | Angaráto/Caranthir | Morifinwë
Kudos: 2





	Истина в вине

Военный совет лордов в Дортонионе прошел хорошо. Собрались почти все правители нолдор, даже сам король Нолофинвэ прибыл.

Пока все почетные гости отдыхали в приемном зале, пили да ели, двоя уже удалились от толпы и дальними коридорами, куда редко заходят даже слуги, добрались до покоев одного из правителей Дортониона.

\- Ну ты и сука, мы же еще в коридоре, - недовольно шипит Карантир на ухо Ангроду, кусая клыком за мочку, когда его с грохотом припечатывают к дубовым дверям и лезут руками под тунику.

\- Ай, ты что, собака? - с усмешкой говорит английский, язык от горла одежды до ухада, сразу же возмущенно дергается и цветом ровняется с красным лицом. Но, всё-таки, он открывает двери и заталкивает феаноринга внутрь.

В лицо сразу ударил воздух прогретой душной комнаты по сравнению с холодным коридором. В огромных окнах виднелись прекрасные горные пейзажи, за которую находилась твердыня врага - Ангбанд.

Но это сейчас совершенно не волновало двух одурманенных детей Эру.

Ангрод свободно плюхнулся на большое кресло у камина, которое сразу же и не раздумывая достал из шкафа вино - его любимое. В Дортонионе, как выражается феаноринг, делают «галимую кислятину», поэтому лорд Таргелиона постоянно привозит и дарит свое.

\- Нет, чтобы задержаться и выпить что-то нормальное, может из Химринга, но не-е-ет, - Карантир недовольно закатил глаза и, откупорив бутылку, сразу же приложившись к ней, направился к Ангроду, резко седлая его бедра. Плащ, подбитый темным мехом, остался где-то на полу.

\- Ты сводишь с ума не хуже любого вина, - Ангрод стянул зубами перчатку и провел большим пальцем по щеке и губам Морифинвэ. Тот невесомо прикусил его и резко впился своими губами в чужие, сминая и задевая острыми зубами. Поцелуй сразу же затопило кисловатым насыщенным вкусом, опьяняя и лишая разума.

Ангрод до скрежета любил этого надменного засранца.

Он схватил феаноринга пальцами за подбородок, а второй отбирая вино.

\- Много пить вредно, давай помогу, - Ангарато хмыкнул в немного пухлые губы и разорвал поцелуй, делая большой глоток.

\- Тэлери разве не развел от одного запаха настоящего нолдорского вина, - Карантир мотнул головой, вырывая лицо из захвата, и ловко съехал на пушистый ковер, вставая на колени и раздвигая ноги своего любовника, успевая жадно их облапать и даже ущипнуть.

\- Видел бы тебя сейчас Феанаро, - Ангрод засмеялся, за что получил мстительный укус во внутреннюю сторону бедра сквозь ткань.

\- Можешь не припоминать моего отца хотя бы в этот момент, - он опять закатил глаза (эта привычка ужасно бесила Ангарато) и неторопливо разбирался с завязками на штанах правителя Дортониона, издевательских смотря в глаза снизу-вверх и намеренно медля.

\- Я понял-понял, что сказал тупость, не издевайся, - Ангрод свободной рукой ласково провел по вороновым волосам любимого, наматывая их на свою руку и убирая с лица. Карантир зашипел и стащил с него штаны сразу вместе с нижним одеянием, неприятно проезжаясь по возбужденной коже.

\- Не корчи такое лицо, златовласка, будто тебе не нравится, - Карантир обвел язык головку и сразу заглотил член целиком. Ангрод в первое время думал, где он научился такому искусству, но оказалось, что у его любимого напрочь отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс.

Карнистир сжал удовлетворенный вздох, а пальцы на затылке сжались крепче, но не мешали задавать собственный ритм. Комнату наполнили тихие вздохи и влажные пошлые звуки.

– Ты очень красиво смотришься с моим членом во рту, – Ангрод откровенно наслаждался, иногда оттягивая за волосы или наоборот притягивая ближе, слушая приглушенные недовольные стоны. Он отпил еще вина, и рука предательски дернулась, а вино потекло по подбородку и ниже.

Карантир, почти уже доведя любовника до конца, выпустил член изо рта и возмущенно проворчал:

– Ну ты и сука, это вино старше тебя, – он зло дернул головой, вырывая волосы из цепких пальцев, – у третьего дома руки из жопы, даже…м! – Ангрод жестко схватил его за подбородок и приставил горлышко к губам, аккуратно опаивая вином и любовно поглаживая по волосам. Карантир сделал пару глотков и недовольно вырвал бутыль из рук блондина, отставляя его на столик рядом, вновь приникая к уже истекающему смазкой члену Ангарато, активно работая языком по всему стволу и посасывая – всё, как любит лорд Дортониона.

Хватило всего пары движений, и Карантир привычно заглотил до самого горла принимая в себя всё до последней капли, оставляя часть на языке. Он медленно освободил свой рот и провел языком от паха, по поджарому животу, крепкой груди прямо до скулы, оставляя на шее мстительный засос. Морифинвэ вновь уселся на бедра Ангрода, упираясь своим стояком ему в торс, и схватил вино, допивая его остатки.

Ангрод выдохнул, тут же получая жесткий поцелуй и ощущая вкус собственной спермы, смешенный с ароматным вином. Карнистир еще не получил свою разрядку, так что Ангрод крепко огладил его возбуждение через ткань и скользнул длинными пальцами под штаны, разорвав своей железной рукой дорогой ремень и кинув в сторону, сразу проводя рукой по всей длине, грубо оглаживая мозолистым большим пальцем по головке, размазывая влагу.

Ангарато тут же ощутил одобрительный укус за нижнюю губу. Карантир зарылся своими пальцами в золотистые густые волосы на затылке, притягивая со всем близко и хрипло постанывая во время поцелуя. Ангрод не может гарантировать, что не заведется снова от этих звуков, да еще и когда лорд Таргелион разнузданно двигает бедрами, толкаясь в его руку.

Карантир разорвал поцелуй, слизывая дорожку слюны с подбородка Ангрода, и зарылся лицом ему в шею, обжигая дыханием. Он кончил с тихим стоном, содрогнувшись всем телом, больно дергая за светлые волосы.

– Ты пиздец, – тихо выдохнул Ангарато на ухо Карантиру, поглаживая его по спине.

Ухо немного дернулось, а по спине Карнистира пошли мурашки. Сейчас он чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимым, особенно учитывая их разницы в телосложении: Ангрод был шире в плечах и немного выше. Это чувство ему, как сыну Феанаро, совсем не нравилось. Даже лицо стало еще краснее, чем обычно.

\- Спать? - с явной усмешкой спросил блондин, перебирая меж пальцами черные мягкие волосы.

\- Хм? - Карантир поднял лицо на Ангрода и насмешливо сузил глаза. - А что? Третьедомовцев и правда хватает только на один раз? Да ладно, я тебе просто отсосал, а ты… ц! - он снова цыкнул, закатив глаза, когда Ангарато заткнул его поцелуем и повалил на ковер, раскладывая его на оставленном там в самом начале плаще.


End file.
